


Sweet Revenge

by pat_t



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan goes (a wee bit) astray and Methos brings him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Adult content for male/male slash, violence, language, DM/M. Written for Jubie picture challenge.

~~~~~~

Methos sat back in his chair and looked around. The bar was already crowded with predominantly male patrons, either standing in the aisles or sitting around the small drink laden tables. The air was thick with smoke, and Methos breathed in deeply, not surprised when the sweet smell of marijuana leaked through.

The multi-colored strobe lights streaked the dusky interior with flashing reds, blues and greens, while the stage itself was lit with several neon colored spotlights that highlighted the strategically placed benches and poles. The music was a strange mixture of rock and punk, and several decimals too loud as it pulsed off the walls and rang in his ears.

Methos shifted in his seat and picked up his bottled beer, taking a healthy swallow. He felt his blood begin to boil.

The evening had started out well enough, although Methos had to admit he had been surprised when Duncan came up with the idea to bring Joe to the newest men's club for his birthday. Not that it wasn't a good idea. The club had only been open a few weeks, and word of mouth had given it excellent reviews. Methos knew Joe had been itching to check it out, and Methos had even thought about inviting Joe himself. What he hadn't expected was Duncan - Mr. Chivalry- to suggest it.

However, his lover had volunteered a night out on the town, which included a visit to the newest male hot spot, and Methos had agreed enthusiastically. After a nice dinner, they had come to the club. Methos acknowledged that the women were exceptionally lovely, and Joe was having a hell of a time, as one dancer after another gyrated in front of him while removing articles of her clothing.

Duncan had insisted on paying for everything, and round after round had appeared on their table until, by the end of the evening, all three men were happily drunk. Both Methos and Duncan had laughed their asses off when a female dancer gyrated on Joe's lap, and shook her perfect breasts in his face.

But Methos was not laughing now. Now he was glaring daggers at his oversexed lover who was panting over the voluptuous blonde bouncing on his lap. Methos had an almost overwhelming urge to rip the woman off Duncan by the hair of her head, and had to ball his hands into fists under the table to stop himself.

Duncan was still laughing when she straddled him, and ground her crotch against the obvious bulge in his jeans. Methos felt his own erection die a slow death as he seethed next to them. The smell of arousal was in the air, and he silently swore to himself that if Duncan's pants were wet, he would personally take his head. Both of them!

He grabbed Joe's bottle of whiskey, and took a large gulp, when she lifted up and pressed forward, placing a taut nipple against Duncan's lips. When Duncan rubbed his mouth against her, Methos slammed the bottle down hard on the table, causing the other bottles and glasses to jump and spill. Joe looked over and grinned at him sheepishly, and Methos turned away from the table, his arms folded across his chest. Angrily, he thought of all the things he could do to torture one Highlander.

~~~~~~

They stumbled drunkenly into the loft and toppled onto the couch. Duncan was singing off key as he attempted to kiss and grope his more sober lover. Methos snorted as the man's breath scorched his face, and pushed him away roughly. Obviously, Duncan was completely clueless about his behavior or the fact that his lover only wanted to throttle him. Fortunately for Duncan's well being, he slipped into an alcoholic stupor before his angry partner's resistance became an issue.

Methos helped him to bed, being none too gentle, as he dragged him across the floor and undressed him. He slid Duncan onto the silk sheets, debated undressing and joining him, and quickly decided against it. He was still too angry.

After long minutes of pacing around the loft, he turned and looked at the man who had stolen his heart. Duncan was lying across the white silk on his stomach, one leg bent out beside him, which stretched his black boxers across his ass enticingly. Methos grinned as he felt his cock fill in his jeans, and slowly let the anger ebb away.

"Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod. What am I going to do with you?" he mumbled to himself. He sat down next to Duncan on the bed, and watched his lover while he slept.

Slowly, an idea began to form, and he smiled to himself. Oh yes, what was he going to do with his promiscuous lover? With his plans firmly in mind, he removed his clothes and got into bed, pulling the other man against him.

~~~~~~

Duncan slid the gate down on the lift, and punched the button that would take him to the loft. He frowned, and wondered to himself if Methos would be home. Or if he would even talk to him if he was. Methos had been gone that morning when Duncan had finally woken up. And despite Duncan's drunken state the night before, he was fully aware his lover had been fuming when they left the club.

'But hell,' he thought. It wasn't his fault the woman had chosen his lap to dance on. _He_ hadn't paid her to do it. And didn't he have a right to enjoy himself? It wasn't like he took her somewhere and screwed her, was it? With that in mind, he decided to stand firm against the other man's anger as he neared the top floor. Until, that is, he lifted the gate and stepped inside, and realized his lover was not there. All of a sudden, he was composing various apologies in his mind as he tried to figure out where the other man could be.

The phone rang, and he answered it, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat. "MacLeod."

"Turn off the lights and sit on the couch. Do you understand?" The voice was deep and threatening, and very familiar. Duncan's cock began to fill and swell as his heart began to pound heavily in his chest.

"Yes." He answered simply, and smiled to himself. Oh, this was going to be good.

The line went dead, and he replaced the receiver back in its cradle. Walking quickly to turn off all the lights, he completed his task, and plopped down in the middle of the couch. He contemplated taking his clothes off, but changed his mind since his lover had not instructed him to do so. He had learned from experience that Methos could be extremely testy when someone thwarted his plans.

He felt Methos' presence first, a smooth rush of power that sang across his nerves. The door opened and closed, and he felt the other man approaching. A swish of fabric fell across a chair, then a click, and the room was full of pulsing music which vibrated the walls, and eased under his skin. Then the room filled with strobes of colors which swirled across the walls and bathed him with blues, reds and yellows.

Duncan watched, mesmerized, as Methos stepped barefoot into the light, and began to dance to the music, swaying and thrusting his hips in time to the beat. He slowly began to undo the buttons on his shirt while twisting down to the floor, and thrusting forward as he slid back.

He removed his shirt to reveal a naked chest. Duncan sucked in a deep breath as Methos raised his arms and twisted, flexing his finely sculpted muscles. He spun around until he was once again facing Duncan, then stopped, smiled, and began a slow glide of his hand across his chest to stroke across each nipple before trailing down to his waistband.

With slow, sinuous movements, he swung his hips as he released the snap to his jeans. Slowly, he eased down the zipper, his supple body responding as the beat increased in tempo. Thrusting and twisting his hips in time with the music, he drew his pants down his legs until he could kick them off.

Duncan's cock was throbbing in his pants and he shifted, trying to relieve the pressure. A new song was playing, slower, more seductive, and Methos was dancing towards him, wearing nothing but a G string that did very little to hide his generous male attributes. When he turned, Duncan saw that the small piece of red material disappeared between Methos' ass cheeks, until it converged to wrap around his hips in a thin line.

Methos had a beautiful ass, and right now, set off by the thin red silk that separated each perfect globe, Duncan ached to pick the man up and throw him on the bed and fuck him into oblivion.

Instead, he sat still and panted as his cock throbbed and pulsed, dampening his boxers where the head of his penis leaked from excitement. And Methos was getting closer with every beat of the song. Suddenly, the man was over him, straddling him, without sitting down. Duncan contemplated tearing open his zipper and ripping the thin material from between his lover's ass, but held still, his breath laboring from his chest as Methos lowered himself, and began thrusting his hips within a hair's breadth away from Duncan's lap.

Methos' cock was hard and pulsing within the thin material, the head already free from it's confines as it strained upwards to lie against Methos' abdomen. Duncan could feel Methos' balls, heavy and straining the fabric, as he finally lowered himself to rub against Duncan's denim covered bulge. Duncan thrust upwards, growling when Methos pulled away to deny him the friction.

Duncan carefully sat back on the couch, and pleaded with his eyes, until the other man once again eased himself down, to gently stroke Duncan's lap with his balls, and the tender skin of his thighs. Duncan moaned loudly as Methos rotated his hips to the beat, just barely feathering him with a touch of his body.

A smile touched Methos' lips, and he leaned forward to press his mouth against Duncan's. Duncan immediately opened his mouth, and sucked in the ready tongue to stroke against it hungrily. He deepened the kiss, wanting to let the other man feel his need, praying he would be allowed to get naked soon, and touch the throbbing cock teasing him from the red underwear. His own cock pulsed eagerly, reminding him of its need, and he pressed against the soft mouth more firmly as he imagined himself ripping away the material, and pounding that perfect ass.

Methos pulled away first and whispered in his ear. "Do you want me, Duncan?" Methos teased his tongue into Duncan's ear and flicked it back and forth lightly. Duncan growled his assent, and pressed his groin upwards to rub against Methos' balls. He heard Methos laugh. "I guess that's a yes."

Duncan breathed in a deep sigh of relief as Methos began kissing a line down from his ear to his throat. Then he hissed, and arched upwards, when his tender skin was sucked greedily by Methos' hot mouth. Methos continued to suck and lick his skin, as Duncan threw back his head and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the hot mouth was gone, and he shivered at the loss, until he felt Methos' breath brush across his neck once more. "There's only one problem, Duncan." Methos' deep, seductive voice informed him.

He nodded his head, willing to accept any condition his lover needed to make. Anything to get naked soon and find completion.

He heard a chuckle and grinned in turn. "Anything," he answered huskily.

"Anything, Duncan? We'll see." Methos chuckled again. "You've been a very, very naughty boy. I think you need a spanking. Do you want a spanking, Duncan?"

Duncan gulped, as the heat and deep sexuality of his lover's voice moved over him sensuously.

"Yes, I want it." Duncan agreed, his voice husky, and almost unrecognizable to his own ears.

"Good." The soft reply slithered over him.

Then Methos' weight was gone, and he was being guided from the couch to the bed. "Strip," came the one word command, and he complied quickly, sighing with relief when his aching cock was finally released from the confines of his pants.

He was pushed face down on the bed roughly. The cool silk of the sheets touched his skin, and he shivered, tensing in expectation as Methos came up behind him.

"Are you ready, Duncan?"

He nodded his head, and tried to croak out the word his lover wanted to hear. "Yes," he finally whispered, and sighed, when he was rewarded with another chuckle.

He was taut, ready, thinking he was prepared, only to find he was not when the first burning blow hit his ass. The leather came down again and again, and his tender skin began to welt under the onslaught.

Underneath him, his cock was throbbing blissfully, and he began undulating against the mattress, moaning as the friction added to the slow build of pleasure. He had lost count of how many times Methos had belted his ass, and he didn't care. He was burning, both from pleasure and from pain, and he began thrusting faster in time to each painful blow.

He was so lost in the twin sensations that he didn't feel when the blows stopped, or hear when Methos ripped the material away from his own body. But, suddenly there were demanding hands on his hips holding him still, and he grunted with frustration as his ass was lifted from the bed. A gentle hand stroked along his flank and he willed himself to be still. A finger probed between his ass cheeks, then cool gel was lathed around his hole. The finger pressed forward and his body opened willingly to accept the intrusion.

He breathed in deeply, and bore down, aware that his cock was leaking unashamedly against his skin. A blunt pressure and he was filled -- deliciously and fully filled, with his lover's cock. He was pushed forward onto the bed, and at the same time, Methos began thrusting. He panted, and humped against the sheets, matching the rhythm of the cock moving in his ass. "God," he groaned, drunk on pleasure that was both unbearable and exquisite at the same time.

Duncan's balls tightened, and he tensed. Methos' hands were gripping his biceps in a bruising hold, as he stilled suddenly against Duncan's back, and his climax claimed him. Then Duncan was pulsing out his release onto the silk, while his lover screamed in his ear, and came in his body.

~~~~~~

Duncan stroked Methos' sweat dampened hair. He felt Methos snuggle closer, and closed his eyes in contentment. He started to drift into sleep when an amused voice brought him back.

"Do you still want one of those tarts?"

Duncan kept his eyes closed and grinned. "No, Methos. You're the only tart I want."

A gentle kiss was placed on his chest, followed by a sleepy murmur. "Good."

~~~~~~

Joe Dawson pulled on his pants, and picked up his cane. He smiled when a voluptuous blonde came into the room and threw on her coat.

He opened his arms in invitation, and wriggled his brows suggestively. "Come here, you."

She laughed, threw herself into his arms, and took his mouth in a passionate kiss. She pulled apart and grinned at him. "Joe, that was wonderful."

"Yeah?" he laughed.

"Yeah." She stepped out of his arms, and reached for her purse. "Joe, what was that about the other night though? When you wanted me to do a lap dance for your friend?"

"Oh that," Joe laughed, and grabbed his briefcase to follow her out the door. "Just doing a favor for a friend, darling. Just doing a favor for a friend."

 

 

Finis


End file.
